-Comme Roméo et Juliette-
by Reiiiko
Summary: Le vent fait flotter ses longs cheveux blonds, il la regarde avec méprit et elle le toise avec dédain. Le rayon de nuit se heurte à l'aurore et l'aube se lève avec une toute autre couleur... Une même haine remplit leur coeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'est la haine ? Un sentiment qu'on leur a apprit à ressentir. S'oseraient-ils un jour à s'aimer ?
1. Retrace I :Your Song :Débuts difficiles

_- Bonjour et Bienvenue sur ma Fanfiction sur Pandora Hearts ! Qui est la première que je poste..._

_Les protagonistes principaux sont Ada Vessalius et Elliot Nightray._

_Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont l'œuvre de Jun Mochizuki._

_J'espère vivement que ma Fanfiction vous plaira car j'ai rendu Elliot un peu plus "méchant" et je ne suis pas fane de l'Ada sans aucun caractère qu'on nous dépeint parfois dans le manga *rire*._

_Ce premier Chapitre était très agréable à écrire et j'espère agréable à lire, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_

_Reiiiko._

_P.s : Je pense poster un Chapitre par semaine mais il se peut que ce soit fort variable en fonction de plusieurs facteurs ! Ne m'en blâmez pas :) Je répondrais à vos Reviews à chaques fin de Chapitres**.** Ha oui ! Point d'inquiétude ! Léo arrive dans le prochain chapitre (il faut bien qu'il soit là pour discipliner Elliot lui...)** -**_

**~Comme Roméo et Juliette~**  
**_Retrace I : Your song : Débuts difficiles._**

[Cette histoire se passe avant qu'Oz ne revienne de l'Abysse, Ada est alors dans le prestigieux Lycée Lutwidge. C'est une élève brillante, qui se démarque surtout pour ses talents musicaux, cette dernière étant une excellente pianiste. C'est d'ailleurs, dans une salle de musique, que cette fable débute...]

Elle se trouvait dans la salle de musique l'endroit qu'elle appréciait le plus au Lycée, endroit, aussi qui la caractérisait le mieux. Elle appréciait l'essence que dégageait cette pièce, si reposante. Elle pouvait rester là des heures, corrigeant ses erreurs, jouant ses airs préférés, tout simplement faire ce qui la passionnait.

Aujourd'hui, elle était particulièrement concentrée, ses gestes étaient méticuleux, précis. Elle rejouait sans-cesse le même morceau depuis un peu plus de deux heures, cherchant la perfection. Oui elle voulait être "parfaite" pour son évaluation de solfège qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

Elle allait entamer une nouvelle fois le morceau, celui-ci qu'elle avait nommé "Black Candle". Mais elle fut troublée par une voix derrière son dos, une voix familière, une voix de laquelle émanait une certaine prétention et dont le timbre n'était ni doux, ni grave. C'était Sa voix : Celle de son ennemi.

-Encore ce morceau que tu joue si mal, Ada...

Elle se tourna et le regarda, d'un air glacial.

"Va-t'en" pensait-elle, très loin !

Mais le garçon s'approchait déjà du piano d'un pas gracieux, posant ses yeux sur la partition dont Ada se servait pour ce morceau.

-Parce que toi, tu la jouerais peut-être mieux, Elliot ?!  
-Je crois bien... enfin...Oui. Je le crois.

Il sourit, satisfait par la réplique qu'il venait de lancer.

-Tu ne peux pas vraiment prétendre à cela, si je ne m'abuse, ton valet est bien meilleur que toi enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit… Répondit Ada, agacée.

-Léo sera enchanté de l'apprendre, je ne savais pas qu'il t'intéressait.  
-Tu te méprends, il est juste disons, plus sociable que toi ?

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-C'est pour les "faibles" la sociabilité, le respect, lui est bien plus difficile à acquérir…

Crétin ! Hurla intérieurement la jeune fille. Il était comme ses aïeuls, eux aussi des idiots de Nightray... Cette même famille, suspectée d'être étroitement liée à la mort de sa mère, qu'Ada n'avait malheureusement connu que brièvement et dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenirs.

-On voit que tu es un Nightray.

Ce dernier mot fût dit avec un énorme dégoût, et eût comme effet immédiat d'assombrir le regard du dit "Nightray".

-Et toi une Vessalius.

La colère montait, Ada ne voulait plus qu'une chose, qu'il s'en aille sur le champ.

-J'aimerais, si ça ne te dérange pas, et même si ça te dérange d'ailleurs, continuer de jouer. La porte est là.

Elle désigna cette dernière de la main, espérant qu'il déciderait de quitter sagement la pièce sans broncher.  
Mais bien entendu, il ne bougea pas, et resta stoïquement encré dans le sol.

-Je profite, de ton incompétence pour te la rappeler, vois-tu ?  
-Vas-y, je t'en prie...Je te cède ma place, on va voir si tu as tant de talent que ce que tu ne prétends...

Il hocha la tête, en signe d'acceptation, une lueur de défi brûlant dans les yeux. Ada se leva, lui laissant sa chaise, il s'assit, et commença la mélodie.

C'était une horreur de voir avec quelle énergie, il écorchait sa partition, l'envie de le stopper était très forte,mais la jeune fille tenu bon, elle n'en aurait que plus à dire sur sa minable prestation quand il en aurait terminé..

Enfin, la dernière note résonna et il la toisa, sourire narquois aux lèvres :

- Madame est satisfaite ?  
-Un vrai massacre musical...

Son sourire s'élargit, signe qu'il attendait qu'elle lui réponde cette phrase.

-Ada... C'est normal,on parle d'une de tes compositions.

Elle bouillonnait, le maudissant, serrant les poings, et grimaçant de fureur, puis lui cracha violemment

- Tu as gagné. Je m'en vais. Bonne soirée..

Et c'est d'un pas énervé qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Attends-toi !

Elle ne prêta guère attention à la demande d'Elliot,et s'apprêtait à se saisir de la poignée de porte, mais soudain, elle fût saisie par le poignet.

Que voulait-il encore ?!

Elle n'eût pas le temps de le savoir, que déjà, elle se retrouvait collée contre le mur, face à face à son ennemi.

-Tu m'as battu...  
-Battu...?

Demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

-Bravo, tu m'as battu, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, alors considérons que c'est toi la vraie gagnante du jour.

Ses yeux froids, à la frontière entre le bleu et le gris, la glacèrent sur place.

- Lâche-Moi.  
-Très bien, seulement, j'en n'en ai pas finis, avant ,tu dois me faire une promesse.

-Je ne pactise pas avec le Diable...

-Pactisais, corrigea-t-il. Parce que cette fois, tu n'as pas trop le choix.

-Très bien, et que veux-tu ?  
- Ce soir, minuit, ici, soit pas en retard, je ne supporte pas quand on arrive en retard…

Et il la lâcha.

-D'accord. Mais en échange, tu te tiendras loin de moi durant les prochains trimestres.

-C'est juré.

Il croisa les doigts derrière son dos.

-À ce soir.

-Oui. A toute à l'heure petite peste...

Et aussi simplement, il s'en alla.

Le prix de la liberté... Ada...Le prix de TA liberté, se répéta- t-elle pour elle même pendant quelques minutes.

Mais la colère ne passait pas, et la jeune fille traversa les couloirs la séparant de sa chambre sans un regard pour personne, elle avait pourtant croisé quelques-unes de ces amies mais l'humeur n'y étais vraiment pas.

Elle fixait le plafond de sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, se laissant aller à toutes sortes de réflexions. Elle pensa entre-autre à cet idiot d'Elliot Nightray qui l'a mettait toujours en nerfs et à son frère, disparût. Non Oz... non... Ne pense pas à ça, pas à lui... Elle s'efforçait autant qu'elle le pouvait de chasser le douloureux souvenir de son grand-frère mais c'était peine perdue, déjà des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Comme toujours, quand les tremblements de ses souvenirs d'enfance se faisaient ressentir, Ada s'assit à son bureau d'acajou, prît du papier, et trempa sa plume dans un encrier couleur émeraude.

**"Chers oncle Oscar, tu dois encore te dire, "Ô une lettre d'Ada, j'espère que cette fois-ci, elle m'envoie de bonnes nouvelles...". Mais ce n'est pas exactement ça... **  
**Je t'écris parce qu'une fois de plus j'ai besoin d'évacuer mon ressentit. **  
**Je repensais encore à lui ,à Oz ,et une fois de plus, j'ai fondu en larme. **  
**Comment fais-tu, pour ne pas ressentir cette absence tout les jours ? **  
**Je ne me souviens même plus très bien de son visage, trop d'années ont passé, sans le revoir..." **

Elle posa sa plume. Et déchira la feuille en s'acharnant dessus jusqu'à en faire de minuscules petits morceaux qui tombèrent à ses pieds.

Elle s'en fichait, elle aurait tout le loisir de les ramasser un autre jour. Puis se rappelant soudain sa promesse, jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge noire qui trônait dans le fond de la pièce : 19 h.  
Elle devrait être en train de descendre dîner, mais elle avait tout sauf faim, par contre, elle était terriblement fatiguée, et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle sombra vite dans un demi-sommeil.

Elle se réveilla environ 4 heures plus tard, et bondit de son lit. Elle avait encore une heure pour se rafraîchir avant de se rendre à son lieu de "rendez-vous".  
Elle alla jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où elle se débarbouilla le visage. Elle coiffa ensuite ses cheveux d'or, mais les laissa lâchés pour une fois. Elle défroissa son uniforme avec lequel elle s'était endormie et partît en direction de la salle de musique.

Les couloirs étaient plongés dans un silence inquiétant, baignés par la lumière de la lune.  
Elle eût l'impression que le chemin qui séparait les deux endroits, était énorme… Mais elle arriva finalement devant la porte. Elle hésita un moment, se disant qu'Elliot lui avait peut-être juste fais une farce, et qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais elle repensa à ce qu'elle gagnerait si elle entrait, et considéra que c'était une magnifique récompense. Elle entra donc, remplie d'angoisses.

Il faisait totalement noir, et Ada se demanda vraiment si Elliot viendrait mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il apparu une bougie à la main dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
-Bonsoir, Ada...

_- Je vous laisse un peu sur votre fin avec cette fin là hihihihi... La suite au prochain Chapitre ! Qu'avez-vous pensez de celui-ci ? Que pensez-vous de leur relation ? Et de mon petit arrogant d'Elliot ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçue ! :) Bon et bien voilà pour ce premier Chapitre !-_


	2. Retrace II : The Beginning of the End

_Bonjour et merci d'entâmer ce deuxième chapitre ! Qui je vous le promets pose bien les bases pour la suite de mon histoire !_  
_Je voulais aussi vous dire,que si la suite vous paraîtrait un peu "étrange",sachez que la relation d'Elliot avec les autres est décrite comme ça dans la Guide Book 18.5._  
_En ce qui concerne la "Nouvelle" importante de ce Chapitre,vous pourrez vérifier, elle s'y trouve également. Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews ! Et place un merci tout particulier à ma Béta ! Nodoka997 Je te remercie grandement pour ton aide !_  
_Bonne lecture !_  
_Reiiiko._  
_P.s : Vous l'aurez remarquer,j'ai tenu mes engagements au niveau du délai de post._

**_~Comme Roméo et Juliette~_**

**Retrace II : The Beginning of the End : Prémices.**

Un frisson parcourut son dos. C'était vraiment étrange de voir Elliot à cette heure tardive. De plus, cette flamme qui oscillait devant lui donnait à ses prunelles un air sinistre.

- On va se passer de formalités, d'accord... ?  
- Je ne fais que respecter la bienséance, Miss Ada.  
- Soit. Que me voulais-tu ?  
- Rien.  
- Ri... murmura-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'Elliot sous-entendait.  
Il haussa les épaules et répéta :  
- Rien.  
- Alors, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'en avais juste envie.  
- Envie, hein... Alors bon... Ben bonne nuit.  
- Ada...  
- Quoi encore !? J'ai rempli ma part du contrat je suis venue à ton stupide rendez-vous,c'était ça l'important non ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a... encore ?!  
- Justement, en parlant de ça... C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais te voir.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse, tu sais, celle de t'éviter... Tu m'en vois navré...  
- Tu as intérêt à retirer ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement !  
- Tu comprendras plus tard, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Sur ce, il est tard, je te dis bonne nuit.  
Il tourna les talons. Et partit.

Ada aurait voulu le retenir, l'interroger sur ses propos, mais elle ne sût pourquoi, elle en fût incapable.

Peut-être parce que premièrement, elle ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il parlait, et que deuxièmement, elle n'avait plus l'énergie pour, elle était totalement extenuée. Elle soupira.  
"Elliot... je ne sais pas ce que tu trame, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire du tout..."

-  
Le lendemain matin, comme tous d'ailleurs, Madame Fosserat, qui était l'abominable préfète du Dortoir Clow, était venue réveiller l'ensemble des filles, dont Ada.

Cette dernière avait éprouvé d'énormes difficultés à se lever, car elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir directement après son entrevue avec l'exécrable blondinet qu'était Elliot, et n'avait donc dormi que quelques heures.

Elle se dépêcha de s'apprêter, il n'était pas temps qu'elle arrive en retard au déjeuner !

Elle se prépara donc en quatrième vitesse et fila tout droit vers la Grande salle, qui était déjà remplie d'étudiants encore mal réveillés.

Elle y retrouva Cassandre, avec qui elle discuta durant l'ensemble du repas.

Cassandre était une gentille fille, quoi qu'un peu caractérielle par moments, mais c'était ainsi qu'Ada l'appréciait. Elle était en quelques sorte aussi, sa plus fidèle amie au Lycée Lutwige, et les deux jeunes filles passaient la plupart de leur temps ensembles. Elles avaient également certains cours en communs (entres-autre Histoire, Solfège et Littérature).

Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, elles démarraient la journée avec Histoire, un cours qu'elles appréçiaient toutes deux.

- Ada, il va falloir presser un peu le pas si tu veux pas que Jourdain nous réprimande...  
- Oulala ! j'avais pas vu l'heure ! Bon je vais filer chercher mon sac en chambre, et on se retrouve devant la classe ?  
- Pas de problème, mais dépêche-toi !  
- J'arrive,j'arrive !

Et, pressée par le temps, Ada Vessalius se lança dans une course effrénée jusqu'au dortoir. Elle faillit trébucher à plusieurs reprises mais ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant.

Seulement, ce qui devais arriver arriva, et Ada heurta une personne de plein fouet.

Elle reconnut cette personne comme étant Monsieur Vinnort le préfet du Dortoir Lune (le dortoir des garçons).

Le préfet se releva, massant ses membres endoloris du bouts des doigts. Il s'apprêtait à hurler de rage contre la personne ayant osé le bousculer, mais à la vue d'Ada il s'adoucit.

- Ho ! Miss Vessalius ! Je vous cherchais justement ! J'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer, suivez-moi !  
dit-il avec un enthousiasme à peine voilé.

-  
Il fixait son professeur, Monsieur River, qui s'activait à copier des problèmes algébriques au tableau.  
Oui, il le regardait, mais n'écoutait pas le cours. Ses pensées défilaient, nébuleuses, s'entremêlant, le faisant voyager à des lieux de cette salle de classe. Parfois, il se tirait de cette torpeur apparente, histoire de jeter quelques coups d'oeil à ses condisciples. Certains, médusés, s'affairaient à chercher les réponses correctes pour par la suite parader en exhibant leur potentielle réussite.  
D'autres, comme lui, copiaient maladroitement les solutions sans s'investir dans la leçon du jour. Il y avait aussi ceux qui, dans un geste qu'ils pensaient discret, se retournaient pour échanger quelques banalités avec leurs voisins de derrière.

Quand à ce cher Johan Pendligton, il était bien entendu avachi sur son banc, sans-doute dans l'attente du sommeil.

Il les regardait tous avec un certain mépris.  
"Il me détestent, moi, l'héritier des Nightray... Moi ce fils de "traîtres", ils me haïssent. Quelles bande de lâches ! S'ils savaient à quel point je les hais aussi...  
Je n'ai nullement besoin d'eux !"

- Elliot ?!  
Le jeune garçon sursauta et se rendit compte que Monsieur River le fixait droit dans les yeux.  
- Oui Monsieur ?  
- Cesse de rêvasser, viens donc au tableau me résoudre ce problème je te prie.  
- Oui Monsieur...

Il se leva d'un pas lent et traversa les rangées de bureaux le séparant dudit tableau, sentant les regards posés sur lui derrière son dos ainsi que les murmures qui se stoppaient net sur son passage.

"Oui, moi aussi je vous déteste... Allez tous en enfer."

Il allait commencer la résolution du calcul, mais fut troublé par quelques coups frappés à l'entrée de la salle de cours.

- Entrez, ordonna Monsieur River, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Elliot fut surpris de voir émerger Monsieur Vinnort, qui en temps normal était occupé à cette heure-là, mais le fut encore davantage d'entendre son préfet demander la permission à son professeur de s'entretenir avec l'un de ses élèves.

- Bien entendu, qui désirez-vous voir Monsieur Vinnort ?  
- Elliot... Elliot Nightray.

Le professeur sembla surpris par cette demande, et haussa sceptiquement un sourcil. Il approuva cependant de la tête :

- Très bien, Elliot, tu peux quitter le cours...

-  
Dans le couloir qui longeait la salle de classe, Ada Vessalius s'impatientait. Bon sang, pourquoi Monsieur Vinnort s'entêtait à ne rien lui dire de cette si "incroyable" nouvelle ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il insisté sur l'importance de passer par l'aile Ouest de l'établissement et surtout, pourquoi était-il entré dans cette salle de classe ?!

Elle réfléchissait à toutes ces questions en faisant les cent pas, le regard absent.  
Soudain derrière elle, la voix du préfet se fît entendre et elle se retourna mais se figea immédiatement à la vue du garçon qui l'accompagnait.

Elliot ?! Pourquoi était-il avec lui ?!

- Monsieur... Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais... Pourquoi êtes-vous accompagné d'Elliot ?

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de masquer la désolation dans sa voix en adoptant un ton impassible, mais le préfet n'était pas dupe et comprit la déception de la jeune fille.

- Et bien, vous comprendrez que Monsieur Nightray est aussi concerné par la Nouvelle (il insista sur le "N" du mot nouvelle). Mais vous aurez plus ample détail dans le bureau du directeur. Je vous l'assure.

Elliot,quand à lui, semblait de marbre tant son visage était grave. Il restait là,droit comme un "i", écoutant attentivement la conversation.

- D'accord... Monsieur. Mais...  
- Pas de "mais" Miss Vessalius, contentez-vous de me suivre. Vous aussi, Elliot.

Elliot sursauta à l'évocation de sa personne et hocha fébrilement la tête.  
-Bien,allons-y.

-  
Il se retrouvèrent bientôt tous trois devant l'imposante console qui servait de bureau au directeur, Monsieur Renson. Le vieil homme sourit de toutes ses dents en leur désignant les trois chaises devant eux.

- Bonjour Miss Vessalius, bonjour Monsieur Nightray et Bonjour Monsieur Vinnort !  
- Bonjour Monsieur, lui répondit Ada en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Bonjour... Reprit Elliot sur un ton désinvolte.  
- Comme Monsieur Vinnort à sans-doute dû vous le dire, j'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer à tout les deux.  
Enfin,je pense que vous, Elliot, avez une vague idée de ce dont il s'agit. Je me trompe ?

Le concerné le toisa quelques instants, feignant de réfléchir. Sa bouche s'étira alors en un sourire forcé :

- Je pense bien.  
-Parfait ! Alors je vais tacher d'expliquer à Miss Vessalius, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Ada s'enfonça dans sa chaise, nerveuse.

- En fait, voyez-vous, en ce début d'année et comme chaque autre précédemment, nous avons, moi et vos professeurs, pour habitude de nommer les deux responsables de l'ordre, qui pendant toute l'année s'assureront qu'aucune infraction au règlement ne soit commise. Vos professeurs, Mademoiselle Ada, m'ont fait part de votre comportement exemplaire, ainsi que de vos notes pour le moins excellentes. Aussi, cela m'a parut comme une évidence de vous proposer ce poste pour cette année.

Ada ne comprenait pas très bien ce que son directeur lui expliquait, et se mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Certes, elle savait ce qu'était les responsables de l'ordre, et avait lorgné à plusieurs reprises sur cette responsbilitée mais n'aurait jamais pensé un jour qu'on lui proposerait la place.

- Avez-vous besoin d'explications complémentaires, ou pouvons-nous déjà transporter vos affaires jusqu'à votre nouvelle chambre ? Car comme je l'imagine vous acceptez la proposition ?  
- Ma... Ma nouvelle chambre ?!  
- Vous ne saviez pas ? Les responsables de l'ordre ont des chambres côtes à côtes au deuxième étage du Pavillon Nord, ainsi qu'un petit salon faisant souvent office de salle de réunion. C'est une question de pratique.

Ada devînt soudain très pâle. Elle regarda Elliot, l'air horrifiée en comprenant que le deuxième élève, celui choisi pour être le responsable de l'ordre chez les garçons, n'était autre que lui.

Mais comment avait-il pu savoir à l'avance qu'on les avait choisi tout les deux ? Pourquoi semblait-il savoir à l'avance ce que le directeur avait à leur dire ?!

- Je... Je ne sais pas Monsieur... Je...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira pour le mieux et Madame Fosserat se chargera de déménager vos affaires. Vous devriez pouvoir vous installer dès ce soir. Vos responsabilités prendront effet demain et chaque élève sera mis au courant de vos nouvelles attributions.  
- Oui... Monsieur...

Ada était à présent livide.

- Bien. Vous pouvez sortir et rejoindre vos salles de classes. Vous irez, après le dîner, trouver respectivement Monsieur Vinnort et Madame Fosserat. Ils vous conduiront à vos nouveaux appartements et vous en expliqueront davantage sur vos nouvelles responsabilités.  
- Ai-je besoin de vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos classes, ou vous vous débrouillerez ? Demanda Monsieur Vinnort, que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié.

- Ça ira,je vais me débrouiller, lui répondit le blond.  
- Moi aussi, reprit Ada, qui se demanda comment elle arrivait encore à parler.  
- Bien, ne traînez pas. Comme l'a dit Monsieur Renson, Elliot, tu viendras me trouver après le repas de ce soir, et toi Ada,tu ira trouver Madame Fosserat. C'est entendu ?  
- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur pas très convaincus.

Elliot sortit du bureau le premier,d'un pas rapide. Et peu après Ada fit de même.

Son estomac était noué, et une bouffée de stress lui envahissait tout le corps. Venait-on de lui annoncer que pendant toute une année, elle devrait faire équipe avec... Elliot ?!

C'était une blague... C'était une blague, oui, c'était impossible ! Elle essayait de s'en convaincre, sans réel succès.

Ada marchait sans trop regarder où elle allait. Elle ne pouvait pas aller en cours dans cette état, elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Aussi,c'est la mine sombre qu'elle entra dans le local de classe.

- Excusez-moi... de...  
- Ce n'est rien Ada, je suis au courant, félicitations ! Assied-toi au premier rang, lui intima Madame Leysson, son professeur de Mathématiques.  
Ada s'assit. Cette soirée risquait d'être très longue...

_Et voilà la fin de ce Chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu,et que vous me suivrez encore pour le 3ème Chapitre. Alors qu'avez-vous pensez ? Ha oui ! Ce vendredi,j'ai été acheter le tome 20 (je l'avais pré-commander). Je vous annonce qu'il est super ! Bon... A dans une semaine !_


End file.
